


Point Break

by WolfRain



Category: RWBY
Genre: "Lesbianage", Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Depression, Domestic Violence, Explosions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, PTSD, Undercover Missions, Yangst, secret agents, spy AU, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRain/pseuds/WolfRain
Summary: Yang and Ruby are undercover agents that are allowed secret access into the Twin Schnee Towers corporate operations. their jobs started simple - fish out people that cause harm amongst employees, collect evidence of any rulebreaking or harm to others and submit their investigation.Ms. White, their employer, takes it in and works with Black, the one who has never been seen and helps ensure the truth is spread through every media outlet possible.It all seemed simple enough. Until they all were forced to team up together. Infiltrations, dodging gunfire, exploding buildings, kidnappings - can they stop what's coming their way?





	1. The Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> “Streetlights, people;  
> living just to find emotion.  
> Hiding somewhere  
> in the night.” 
> 
> Don’t Stop Be(e)lievin’ - Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake escapes abuse once more and relies on a good friend to catch her as she falls.

**7 PM -**

**City: Dayly and Nightly**

**Current location: Red and Yellow’s Apartment; Uptown City of Vale**

**WSTT Observation Camera Reg #1400032: (!)Outside movement indicated(!)**

 

It was early in the night when Ruby headed home indoors to get a head start on combing through the updated ‘inspection’ requests with her older sister, Yang.  

Their tall bricked apartment building made Ruby’s stay back at their childhood home in Patch, the island near the coast of the City of Dayly and Nightly, look run down. Its bricks painted white and at least 10 stories up and a clear glass elevator that only leads to the top floor, giving a clear view of the ocean. It was only a mile away from the beach, but with the price they got paid for it together, they hardly felt it.

This was considered the Uptown part of the Vale county lines. Minimal crime, shops up and down the streets, and most homes were high-tech, freshly painted and energy friendly. Green lawns and picket fences… everything about it screamed safe, fun and family friendly. Most smaller shops were longtime family owned, and the bakeries were no match for the big brand names, in Ruby’s opinion.

The mayor of their city took pride in painting the perfect picture of this part of the county, only it was never all it was cracked up to be. Yang did her best keeping that away from her sister, but little did she know how involved Ruby was in helping the underground crime be stopped until Ruby was given a grant by the mayor for early access to college and they entered it a year after her sister.  Now graduated, Yang decided to move out of her apartment with Sun and move in with her baby sister.

The sisters finishing walking down the sand-dusted sidewalk at night, the moonlight shining on them. The sky a deep navy blue with a few wisps of clouds, the stars washed out from the city street lights. No cars passed on the street as they walked together in silence, their footsteps heavy.

They walked up the 3 long stretched cement steps to the double-paned glass doors. Yang was slower behind Ruby as they strolled across the large sitting lobby and into the elevator.

It eventually stopped climbing upwards to a halt with a ding, the metal slide doors opening. The sisters moved down their hallway and opened the door to their newly moved-in apartment. It was cozy but only that. It had the essentials. A small kitchen on the left with an outside island that overlooked their small living room on the right -the standard 3-seater Burgundy red couch and a recliner facing the long table and TV that against the wall. DVDs piled high inside the TV stand.

Yang placed the keys and room card on the side table and stalled across the short distance to the couch, plopping down on it with a groan.

———

Within two hours the sisters were ready for bed, wearing long-sleeved shirts and long PJ pants, and a large pizza on the table in front of the couch and TV. Only, they weren’t about to enjoy a long night of TV, but of talking.

Yang’s head throbbed just thinking about it.

Ruby opened up the encrypted and secure laptop given to them by their very private and mysterious employer, Ms. White. Tonight they went over their inspection aka investigation, as per their job.

Yang laughed to Ruby about certain parts she was asked about.

 

“And how was making him slip on oil into a pile of feathers a part of the mission?” Ruby asked her sister, humor leaking through her attempt at seriousness.

“Because he was acting like a-“ Yang’s mouth was covered before she could say more by a laughing Ruby, who removed her hand to see Yang giving her a smirk full of pride and humor. “Okay, I agree he was being a jerk,” Ruby stated as she sat back down and plopped the laptop back on her crossed legs. “Do you remember who he harassed again? And be sure, because he is the CEO’s Secretary - if we misstep, it’ll be a big problem,” Ruby emphasized, hands hovering over the keyboard as she typed her part of observation from their missions.

Yang filled her sister in on the women and one man that was sexually harassed by Mr. Hawk. “Hopefully this will finally get him busted after 10 years of getting away with what he’s been doing,” Yang huffed, eating a slice of pizza, and Ruby clicked send.

“Yeah,” Ruby sighed, as the entire report was sent.

Yang joked about the nicknames and offered some ‘new’ ones, asking if she thought their boss would like them.  

Ruby gave a short laugh and said no, thankful that her sister could make the night more light-hearted.

———

After the report was sent, the next list of jobs they were requested to investigate and go undercover for rolled in. Along with a note from Ms. White, stating a job well done and she will see to it that the information is published and completed soon and that Yang needed to be more careful. She was fine with getting them out of trouble, but only the kind they don’t purposely throw themselves into.

She finished her note with her best regards and her first initial, **_W_** , in cursive.

Yang was feeling like she wanted one good night before the next job, so she decided to go someplace to take it ‘easy’. Ruby asked her to keep in touch - Yang promised she would - that she should be home by midnight, at the latest; she called over her shoulder.

Leaving the house and bidding her sister goodnight, she closed their apartment door and headed for the downstairs parking lots. Her blonde hair full and long, wavy and cascading down her entire back - leather jacket with black sleeves and yellow in the vest parts keeping her warm.

The elevator finally dinged, opening to the basement apartment complex parking lot. Her leather boots made loud echoes with each step as she walked along the underground parking lot - spotting her beautiful motorcycle parked near their neighbors’ car, which was near the pull-out metal gate that led to the city streets.

Pulling her keys out, she pressed a button. A light flashing from her ride’s single light. Yang placed her bright helmet and aviator sunglasses on. A fun smile blossoming onto her face against her will. The energy coming back to her at the thought of having a fun night.

She rode for a few hours, just watching city lights after city lights pass, enjoying the night ride and the peace along with it. Something about the nightlife of the city taking her mind away from the pressure of the day; the expectations.

She stopped at the Half Moon Shopping Corner - famous for its window shopping, small cafes, and Yang’s personal favorite; The Grand Star Jazz Club. It served food and jazz, but was also a club with DJs or classical music - it all depended on the night.

Yang parked on the sidewalk down the street to the club and checked in with Ruby, texting to making sure she’s still safe, and still with friends, eating dinner by now. Yang reminded her to lock the doors, don’t answer for anyone you don’t know or don’t feel safe with, and that she’d check in before her curfew to say goodnight.

Ruby annoyingly understood and told her to please enjoy herself. Satisfied, Yang gripped the plastic with both hands aside her head and placed her helmet on her bike, locking it with her keys that she swiftly pocketed. She smoothed out her hair, stretched her hands with thin cloth leather on them - sore from the ride -  and walked down the street. Cars zooming by slowly became background noise as the Half Moon Corner became filled with talking and the smells of food and music dazzled her attention.

Tonight was DJ Night if the sign on the door written out in all-caps marker and 3 very eager underlines gave it away. If not that, then the booming - but not obnoxiously so- music and swirling lights certainly did. Not that she wouldn’t have minded the other musical possibilities, but this was just what she needed for tonight.

Opening the door she began to walk down the steps, she smiled as the multi-colored lights flared around, and the dance floor blinked to the booming beat of the next song, hands in the air and bodies jumping up and down, not a care to the outside world. She could get behind that idea.

Walking past the dance floor she slid right on over to the empty bar stool. One of the patrons sitting near her didn’t even glance her way, too enthralled with seemingly drinking down a hefty, tall cocktail with gusto when the bartender slammed down a glass in front of her, already made without her request. “Here ya go, Blondie - Your favorite.” Yang looked at it, looked at Junior, waited, before smiling and saying, “I think you forgot something.”

Junior looked at it and smiled, snapping his fingers. He bent down and opened a small cabinet underneath the bar, closed it, and stood back up, a cute pink umbrella in hand. “As requested.” Yangs eagerly offered her thanks, stirring her drink. “So, what brings you in? It isn’t common for you to come to enjoy a drink and dance these days.”

“Got a few hints tonight about an uprising crew encouraging violent worker protests due to racial mistreatment and unequal pay,” Yang said immediately. “Even got sexual misconduct to boot. Hear anything about that happening in the big companies?”

Junior looked at her as if she asked the dumbest question he’s ever heard. “Oldest tale in the book, kid,” he offered unhappily. “Which one you looking into?” Yang looked away, surveying her surroundings. She looked back to Junior, who began to clean some fresh glasses, and shook her head no. “Classified.”

Junior sighed. “Of course it is. Well, all I can tell you is, if you are getting ready to hit the big names soon, be careful. Sometimes people up there like to cover their tracks and - “ Junior got close, and motioned for Yang to come closer. He cupped his hand over her ear as he whispered - as if the booming club music wasn’t enough of a muffler - “Not just with money. But!” Junior moved away, “you never- heard this- from me.” He emphasized with each pointing motion of the glass at Yang.  “Now get off my bar stool and relax a little. You’re way too young to try and act like you’re about to save the world.”

Drinking her virgin strawberry sunrise in one swallow, she hopped off her bar stool and took Junior on his offer. Once she hit the floor she found it effortlessly easy to jump along to the beat, forgetting about her job as an undercover agent for the night.

———

A couple of hours later, relaxed and a little tired from eating and enjoying the dance music, she headed up the stairs of the club, getting her keys from the bouncer at the door, and walked down the sidewalk.

Yang noticed it’s almost 12 AM and called Ruby.

“Hey,” she whispered, slowly making her way down the sidewalk. “Just wanted to make sure you’re doing ok.”

“Yes, Yang,” Ruby sighed, sounding sleepy with TV noise in the background.  “You know I’m old enough to take care of myself, right?”

“Well, pft, yeah; of-of _course_. Nothing wrong with checking on my baby sister, though, right?” Yang’s eyes dropped to the sidewalk as she reached her bike, a small bittersweet smile on her face.

She was thinking of how much her sister really had grown after just graduating and how she had decided to move out and join her big sis in finding a new apartment. It was rough leaving her goofy blonde partner in crime, but Yang was so happy and proud to have her big-graduated champ of a sister move out. So they both found a small apartment and Yang’s old partner in crime, her little sister, was back.

“I should be home in less than an hour,” Yang promised. “Good night, Ruby.”

“Night Yang,” Ruby yawned. “I love you. See you soon.”

“I love you too, sis.”

-click-

Yang looked down at her phone as she ends the call and nearly dropped her phone.

…

**1 New Notification**

**SMS: A CATch Above The Rest [11:57PM]**

————

**Earlier that night - 10:32 PM**

On the other side of town, a loud door slammed shaking the walls of a studio home, making a picture frame somewhere in the house drop with a very quick, loud, shattering clash the hard floor of the holding glass.

Wincing and trying to calm her already panicked mind, Blake breathed in when a car door harshly slammed closed and tires revved and burned down the street - she had a moment to breathe.

Breathe, BBlake reminded herself and to her rapid heart that felt like it was shot with adrenaline. She began to feel a warm mark on her lower jaw. _How discreet of him,_ Blake thought bitterly. _Gods, please have him stay gone; just a little while longer this time._

 _Pinggg…_ Hearing a dull ding from her phone nearby her, she stood up from being on the sofa, picking it off the floor near a wall where it had just been thrown. _Huh_ , Blake thought. _The glass isn’t broken - someone really should commend these phone companies, they really are stepping their game up._

     She could leave this mess she’s in; Blake thought, wishing for it. Signing in to a workplace where she’s allowed her privacy had perks, especially with the constant hits of major anonymous tips she got, but her current living situation had some downsides.

Before she agreed with Ms. White, she was already working with Adam, although her work had become… not only illegal but was a path she didn’t run from her family, her home, to do. This life was spiraling into something she wasn’t proud of anymore. Covering up suspected criminal activity was not what she had in mind for changing the world - she wanted to expose truths, not cover them up for their own selfish wants.

      Her mind stopped its wandering, her calming coping mechanisms becoming more of a block than an aid. _Breathe_. She walked to the bathroom and clicked her smartphone on as she refocused her breathing to be greeted with the lame digital poster Yellow gave her during a rough assignment.

The phones backlight burned brightly into her pupils in the dim bathroom lighting. It said in cute curled writing, “Be Pawsitive,” and showed a cat jumping into a box with an eager grin. Blake bit her cheek in amused annoyance, mumbling to herself about why she decided to even keep it as the lock screen when she looked at the digital clock and notification.

_**Will be back soon. [11:01 PM]** _

She didn’t have to wonder who it was from.

 _I have an hour left, maybe only 45 minutes, now_ . This was the biggest time window she’d had in almost a year from Adam, alone. _This will have to be enough. It_ **_will_ ** _be enough._

— —-

_Blake told her parents, Sun, and his Roommate-turned accidental friend Yang that she was going to leave in this past month. That it’d be soon, that it needed to be, because she was getting scared._

_“Blake, I get it, the guy is your superior and you’re his partner, -keeping an entire floor of editors in place and all - but you know this is crazy, right?” Sun said over the phone one night._

_“Look. You, Me - we can A-6 you out of there like Knight Rider, leaving his angry butt in our dust.” She heard his attempt at making her feel at ease and it worked for a second, if only. “Basically,” Yang chipped in, “We’ll K.I.T.T. you out of there!” Blake bit down a laugh at the pun, letting a tiny smile grow on her face to try and still remain serious, her voice letting out a hint of amusement, but the seriousness of her life letting it die off rapidly._

_“No, that’s okay, thanks - but I need to be the one to do this. Our boss said she’d be needing a submission on the employees and the progression of teamwork; that’ll be asked for in no more than a few days from now, at least.” Blake thought, placing the calendar dates in her mind, knowing the ending of this year was this week._

_“Perfect,” Sun explained, “I’ll just hang out around a few blocks away from where you guys live and whisk you to safety.”_

_Yang’s enthusiastic voice cut in over the speakerphone again. “Yeah! We could get some ice cream and celebrate the incoming meltdown that’ll be called Adam-The Ever Obsessed- Taurus.”_

_“The only problem is that I don’t know when Adam will leave and give his report - he isn’t exactly very forthcoming about when I can be alone anymore- and I can’t be scared if he sees you in any way or notices something is up with my behavior.” Blake thought it over. “I wish i could tell him I’m leaving him and why. That maybe he’d get it. But the last time I tried to explain it he just… wrote it off like it was ‘no big deal’ and I needed to calm down.”_

_“You can do this, Blake,” Yang encouraged more softly. “We’re here for you if you need anything.”_

_“Did you finish that survival pack that officer was talking about?”_

_Blake began to lose track of their words for a second from that sentence, so she breathed in and tilted her head back on the armrest of the tan 3-seater couch she was on. Her body fully rested on it save for a slightly nervous left leg bent back at the kneel swaying left-to-right a bit as she kept calm and grounded for a few seconds when Yang spoke up again - almost as if she knew Blake’s anxiety was sparking up._

_“Well…if you did, it might make it easier on you when you leave.”  She opened her eyes again, staring at the white ceiling; the golden light of the sun setting, the rays shimmering golden light hitting the small living room - which would give her peace if it didn’t indicate Adam’s ever-approaching arrival back home._

_“I did, but I should probably go now.”  They understood. Of course they did. How could they not, with how much they’d been around it._

_“Yeah! No problem. Talk to you soon.” Sun handed the phone the Yang as he left the couch and headed to his own room down a hall, behind her._

_Yang took it and placed it to her ear. Looking at their own living room ceiling, on the other side of town from where Blake lived - theirs was a comforting tan brown._

_She began to grin as she spoke to Blake on the other line. “Hey, one more thing, Blake.” Blake’s eyebrow quirked up, even though Yang wouldn’t see. “Yeah?” She got her reply, albeit with barely suppressed chuckling in her ear and slight stuttering in her friends’ anticipation.“Y-Yang in there,” and slight chuckling at her own joke._

_Blake assumed the only reason that made a tiny smile appear again on her own face was simply from the stress on her mind and was desperate for any relief- but it was nice, nonetheless. “Bye Yang,” Blake tried to reply flatly, but her humor leaked through._

_Yang, on the other end of the phone, grew a hint more somber with her positivity. “Bye Blake. Seriously, if you need anything, you just call me, ok?”_

_“I will.”_

_-End call-_

———

Blake thought thoroughly the time blocks of where he’d be by the time that passes, calculating. It seemed it’d be at least 40 minutes until he gets back.

Sun and Yang had separately and together tried to talk her into this so many times, Sun at first, but when Yang tagged along for what was supposed to be a fun game night to keep Blake at ease//keep her safe//have-fun-for-once, until Yang all but blocked a charging Adam by stepping right in front of Blake and taking the hit for her. To say she was upset, wanted to throw him out, instead of her friends, and then she had to calm him down…

The word _‘upset_ ’ didn’t even begin to make the cut on how she felt. Luckily there weren’t major injuries that last time she invited them over, like a lost limb or something. _That’s unrealistic, though,_ Blake thought. _I mean, really. A limb? I must be exaggerating my fears. He wouldn’t go that far…_ _Right?_

In order to throw him off her trail of wanting to leave, she’d had to play nice, quiet and passive for the last year.

 _Stop thinking about other things,_ Blake reminded herself.

      Leaving the bathroom after cleaning her face off with a warm and then cold washcloth, she fast-walked to the linen closet. Opening the painted-white, long wooden cabinet door in the hallway, she was able to find her emergency purple escape suitcase that she had hidden beneath a good pile of dirty laundry, the container created especially for a time like this.

      She double checked it had her essentials, her mind staying on-task before the pain and trauma began to slow her down again.

      Body and hair wash. _Check._

They were the tiny size from the last hotel she visited 3 years ago, her most successful attempt at catching a plane and leaving this life of hers behind, and go home to her parents after her stupid, stupid young rebellious run-away.

The thought reared her memories back in quick flashes that, in reality, only took seconds for her to recall.

_—-_

_“I am 15! I can do what I want.”_

_“You know what Adam told me when I thought about sitting back and just not doing anything? He said that’s the cowards way out! Now, my own parents… He was right! You are absolute cowards.”_

_“I can’t believe you’re my parents. No! I won’t sit down and listen. I’m_ **_done_ ** _listening.”_

_Like that she left, regardless of her parents’ pleas to stop and to talk, and that final shout of her name ‘Blake!’ before she closed the heavy doors behind her - determined and ever stubborn to tackle the injustice she saw with Adam. She’d show him just what they could do to change things._

——

**2 years ago...**

**Location: Unknown - address removed from records.**

**File; Black’s Past Events; Confidential Phone Records.**

_“..Mom?” Blake almost cried just from saying those words. A quiet, pure gasp of surprise came from the other line. “…Blake?”_

_“Hi, mom,” Blake sheepishly said._

_”...Oh, my baby girl...” Blake began to have the tears drop before she spoke, only for her and her mom to speak on the other line of her phone at the same time._

_“I miss you”_

_“I’ve missed you”_

_They laughed for a second. Blake’s more tearfully emotional and Kali’s more with painfilled relief._

_“I miss you too, dear," Her mother said. "Where are you now? How have you been?”_

_Blake paused. Sitting in front of the kitchen table, she looked at the front door out of habit. No movement, no approaching car. She was safe to talk about it. “I - “_

_Just then she heard a deep, concerned and still ever familiar voice over the line.  “Kali?” It made her nerves jump and feel comforted all at the same time. “Is everything alright?”_

_She heard muffling before her dad came on the phone. He was shocked, she could tell. “…Blake?”  Gods, how she missed his voice, even when the anxious anticipation of a scolding followed. The shock and worry in his voice made her feel guilty and longing for her family squeezed in her chest, tightening her face from the bubbling surfaced emotions._

 

It was all it took for her to tell them everything.

… Almost.

\--------

**11:30 PM**

**Present location - Black’s and Bull’s Main Home.**

**WSTT Observation Camera File Reg #3000421**

**(!) Suspected outside movement indicated(!)**

_Clothing and Basic Essentials, check._

Wallet storing emergency cash - she double counted. _Check._ Lastly, her absolute favorite book. With that, she closed her luggage suitcase. _Done and with time to spare._

      Standing up, she grabbed her phone and the charging cord, slinging her laptop + work notes into her shoulder bag, and was walking towards the plain pale brown door past the small living room, when she saw the pepper-spray her friend Illa had given her in a discreetly wrapped box and given to her earlier that day, sitting on the coffee table. Blake made sure to open the chocolate box and place the small device into her back pocket. _I’m leaving this time, no matter what._ She encouraged herself. _I can do this._ Placing a key with a simple one-worded note, ‘Goodbye’ in her normal cursive on the table.

Not willing to let herself linger for anything else her mind could think of, she decided to start taking slow, strong, brave, solid steps. Not letting the threats made to her drag her away from the door. the fear. the worthlessness. Nothing stopping her feet. As long as her feet moved, she would be free. Not even feeling the burn on her cheeks as the fear-induced tears dropped, her body’s poor attempt at holding in the pure terror of the choice she was making, and the consequences if she failed. She took in a determined but scared breath; Grabbing the silver backdoor handle tightly, she pushed down on the knob and pushed the door forward, opening it fully.

Cold almost-midnight air gently brushed her face and pulled her hair back from the wind, the cold, drying wetness on her cheeks more prominent, but her face was nothing but blank, pained determination. Feeling it made her mind come to reality - that she was really doing this.

      She waited one last time. Not a car engine sound nearby. In the clear. Determined to stay hidden, she wore a black peacoat, dark denim jeans, and comfortable converse. Walking down the 3 steps, she closed and locked the door, leading to the nearest train station, leaving to her family but taking whatever was available this late at night. The feeling of being free the best and worst feeling, and promised, even threatened to herself, that this time- this time, she would never look back.

Never return to this man, this place. No matter what. She couldn’t. She Shouldn’t. But.. but she’d miss - _No._ No matter what; this was the right thing, now. _He’ll never be who I remember him as._ With her mindset, Blake closed the door and set off into the night. Knowing the streets well enough, the basic sense of self-protection, she set off to the nearest Rail Car terminal, knowing that the station was closing soon being both a blessing and a curse.

As she walked down the street, turning a corner at a brisk pace, she had reached her destination. Grabbing her phone, looking at the time, she came to a realization. 11:50 PM… 10 minutes left to spare. She breathed out, the first moment of relief.

 _… 10 minutes left?_ Blake blinked once, rushing up to the inside of the building, being the only person left trying to catch a last-minute Cable Car, she was greeted with a very surprised worker behind the glass.

 

“Please, is there any way I can buy a ticket for tonight?” She kept her voice calm and neutral, serious - not betraying any of her emotional stress or trauma. _I’m too good at this, sometimes,_ Blake bitterly self-reflected. The gentleman looked up at her, his uniform clean and pressed, but smiled, much to her surprise.

“You’re just in luck. The next train is arriving in a few minutes, only…” he looked away for a second. “Only, there is only one more destination it’s taking passengers to before it shuts off until dawn tomorrow.”

“I’ll take it.”

The worker cocked an eyebrow at her. “But I didn’t say where it was going.“

Blake eagerly insisted in a tone that leaked desperation. “I’ll take it.”

“Welp, alright. That’ll be 300 Lien, please.”

Blake handed the exact amount to him and the worker pressed on a button, printing out a ticket for her. He ripped it from the small machine and slid it under the glass, with a small receipt attached.

“Here you go.”

Blake slipped it into her hand, looking at it. Ghiradella Square. She smiled for a small second, the name reminding her of father. She looked up at the worker’s name tag and thanked him by name. She turned around to take a place to sit and wait for the railcar to arrive.

      Shortly after being notified that the last train to enter the station had arrived, Blake rose and thanked the man as he escorted her to the exit of the station and helped her up the first step to the train. Once the door closed shut behind her, she went to the nearest spot and sat wondering if she must have lost her mind but not caring if she had.

 _I made it_.

She watched as the slate black night of the downtown city sprinkled with the different lights of still-awakened life, the tall business buildings still had a slight metal reflection in the dead of night, when the vision changed into that of just nature, then passing busy highways, before again just empty railroads and trees, the cracked moon seemingly following along for the ride, a few puffy clouds in the navy black sky.

 

As the scenery and the time rushed past, the fear began to somewhat leave her muscles enough to allow her to stop looking at every person around her or to flinch at every cough or sound. It was only then that she realized she might not look exactly proper in her haste to leave.

Looking at a barely visible reflection of her face on the spotless glass, she saw the dry tear stains and a small reddish purple mark on her lower jaw starting to show more prominently than it did an hour ago. Turning her head lightly as she softly pushed three fingers on it and responded with a surprised hiss at the pain.

 _It’s throbbing again,_ Blake thought. _Great._

Knowing she didn’t even decide to bring her makeup with her and seeing the becoming ever-visible blemish extend past the normal layer of her face and form into a soft but ever more painful bump, she figured the best she could do was ask for some ice from someone working on the train, and keep trying to soothe her regrowing nerves at the reminder of how this mark came to be.

Applying the soft shake-break ice pack that was provided to her while sipping on some warm apple cider and ginger tea, she felt her weight sink in the chair, the last anxiety attack she had passing, leaving her tired mind still on such a high alert, she attempted to coax her body, if not her mind, to try and relax. Placing her face into the railing of the window, her unaffected right cheek pressing into the lower part of the window glass, lettings her eyes relax a little and force herself to bring her arms up and rest her head, just allowing herself to lazily observe the scene of night and the littering golden lights passing once more.

The only time she genuinely relaxed the most was when she heard the train conductor speak that the final stop of the evening was nearing. Escape finally about to be in reach… both her mind and body relaxed for the first time, in, what, maybe a good couple of years?

She decided to write a quick message to her friends and parents.

 

**_I left._ **

**_I did it and I’m on a train right now._ **

**_I’ll get off at the next station. I’ll text the address when I get there._ **

 

She pressed send and her phone tinged, confirming her sent message. She rested her back into the chair, starting to feel ready for the rest of her life.

 _Finally_ , Blake thought with shaky relief. She was really carving her own life now, on her own terms. This was scary. Terrifyingly so for when Adam found out. Unnerving and painful as this thought might be, the relief was equally overwhelming.

 _Finally_.


	2. It's Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang catches up to Blake and does her best to keep her safe for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It's been awhile;  
> Since I couldn't,  
> Hold my head up high
> 
> And it's been awhile; Since I first saw you  
> And it's been awhile; Since I could stand,  
> On my own two feet again”
> 
> It’s Been Awhile - Staind
> 
> this chapter is more Yang focused, and happier. Which'll only last for a short amount of time... oof. Wanted to publish it soon so forgive any weird typo's.

The city lights blurred past Yang’s vision.

She texted Ruby before she ignited the engine in a hurry. Yang hurriedly mentioned that she would be a little late coming home and mentioned Blake, whilst misspelling a few words along the way.

Ruby replied by telling Yang to text her if she needed her. Yang quickly texted Blake that she was nearby and that she’d be right there. Yang almost forgot to even put her helmet or sunglasses on before she straddled her bike and took off into the busy nightlife streets.

She knew the address blake sent her.  After all, Yang had spent her free time being out when she needed her mind to get away from life by exploring every place she could see. She’d taken Sun to lots of them; dragging her old room mate along when she just wanted someone else she knew to talk to and laugh with. He was a lot of fun to be around, after all.

 

Yang’s eyes widened when the car in front of her stopped.

 

She tilted her motorcycle and skidded on the pavement - coming just inches from crashing head first into the car’s back windshield. Her heart pounding even more now, she looked up and saw the red light and came to a realization. It wasn’t that the car had suddenly stopped, it was from Yang not paying attention.

The light flicked green again and Yang breathed, properly settled herself on her bike and kicked off the foot stand, and within a second it was going fast and the lights were blurring once again.

After that event, Yang resisted the urge to cruise between car openings. Blake is going to be okay; she had to remind herself. To stay calm; that she’d make it to where Blake was and she wouldn’t be very helpful if she rushed.

Yang took a sharp turn, the engine revving from the decrease and increase as she kept going. She was minutes away now and could feel her heart beating in anticipation.

It’d been weeks since she last saw the girl. Something about not wanting/being able to talk for a while. It was so brief and so sharply stated to her she was left wondering what had happened, only realizing days later it wasn’t Blake, but her on again off again boyfriend.

Blake had warned her how controlling he could be. Yang would have to ask what happened, why she didn’t correct that, or why… what incident make her able to leave “for real this time”, as Blake had put it.

Yang slowed her bike as she neared the address and began looking for a spot to park. Bumblebee’s engines’ roar dulling as it came to a complete stop next to the sidewalk. This side if town less busy and overwhelming - only one person was walking on the sidewalk.

Yang undid her keys and closed her eyes. She gripped the handles for a second, breathing in to collect herself. _Ready_ , she thought to herself.  

She pocketed her keys, undid her helmet and settled it on her bikes’ seat. Boots touching sidewalk. she walked and everything felt slow for a few seconds before everything felt normal again. Yang looked around as she walked, hoping she might see Blake around as she approached the address.

 _Maybe I read it wrong,_ Yang thought, when a voice that always made her heart strongly skip a beat rang out behind herself.

“Yang,” The female voice calls out to her with a happy, relieved yet urgent tone that made Yang snap her head to the left; and there she was.

The girl with long black hair, bangs that brushed above her eyebrows, and the gentle way it curled around the side her face. She was wearing a thin looking buttoned-up black coat, dark blue jeans, and converse shoes. Yang almost ripped her sunglasses off and began running to where the girl with black hair stood.

“Blake!” Yang yelled out with such aching relief that burned through her entire body as she opened her arms up to give the girl a well deserved crushing hug. Her spirits lifting and mind cleared. It’d been far too long since they’d been able to see or talk to each other.

That is until Blake winced beforehand and turned to the side slightly and stopping Yang in her tracks, the crashing hug prevented.

Yang lowered her arms. Concern plastering Yangs face and mood shifting instantaneously. “Hey, It’s okay. Just me,” Yang spoke, voice softer as she saw Blake look at her and whispered ‘ _sorry’_ and moved to try and hug Yang.

Yang stepped back and Blake gave her a hurt and confused look. Yang shook her head, looking down for a moment. “Don’t say sorry. I shouldn’t have run up like that,” Yang whispered the last part, both heads gently bowed towards each other.

Blake was still shorter than her. Yang gently moved her hand near Blake’s, silently asking permission. Blake tentatively at first takes hold of Yang’s hand before firmly gripping it. The slightest touch being more than enough.

“You did it,” Yang gives a slight smile. “Yeah,” Blake’s breathed out and sounded in disbelief. Yang whispers her reply while placing her cheek briefly on the girls' temple in a partial version of a hug. “I always knew you could.”

Blake separates, and before Yang could try to apologize for something, that Blake felt Yang shouldn’t need to, or before Yang moved further away;  Blake closed her eyes, turns her head away for a moment, and closes the distance between them once more.

She places her own cheek to Yang’s in a hug and says “Thank you,” as close to her ear as she could.

The breeze brushes over them while Yang’s mind is deeply overwhelmed.

Trying to take in the physical contact and her words when Blake only seems to make matters worse to Yang by creeping her arms underneath the leather jacket and fully hugs her. Yang bends herself forward a little and holds Blake for a moment, absolutely emerged in the moment and so, so thankful for it before she lets go a bit.

That’s when Yang let out a voiceless gasp at her friends face.

“Blake,” she breathed out, noticing fresh marks once again.

“Don’t,” Blake turned her face the other way, again distancing herself. Blake uses her hand to cover the mark on her lower jaw. “We can talk about it just - just not here.” Yang looks around and notices that the Square is busy still, while they were in this small corner between a closed shop and tall bushes. No one was paying them too much mind as the strangers chatted and walked past into the night.

Yang looked back at Blake. It looked like she’d been crying a bit. The redness on her cheeks was not from the cold air, nor was the redness on the edges of her eyelids. The bruise was blossoming just around the corner of girls jaw and lower cheek. No doubt being upset hadn’t quickened her healing.

“Okay, later.” Yang agreed evenly. “Have you eaten anything?” she asked, trying to give a small smile. Blake looked up briefly at her. “Umm,” Blake mumbled, not continuing eye contact as she stared at the sidewalk. “Does breakfast from this morning count?”

Yang scoffs half amusedly. “Heh, no,” she says, twisting her head left and right with her disagreement. Yang gently begins to take Blakes hand, which is once again returned and more quickly, firmly grasped. “Come on, I know this great Chinese place that gives amazing fish noodle bowls.”

That is what made the light come into the girls’ eyes. “Sounds great - But I…” Yang looks back at her. “I don’t want to stay there - I don’t want to be seen or deal with people staring or…” Yang placed her sunglasses on her head and points behind her with a thumb. “It’s just a little down this way. Your train stopped at a great place; Ghiradella Square has more places to eat than you can imagine,” she said, taking hold of Blake’s hand once more. “Don’t worry, Blake. I’ll just pop in and order something to grab and then we can-” Yang stopped, noticing the girl shiver slightly, making her smile falter slightly in her concern.

Without a word Yang released the firm hand grip the two continued to keep, again causing Blake to look concerned. “What - “ and within seconds the leather jacket was removed and placed around the girls' shoulders. “I hope you don’t mind but I saw you shiver,” Yang explained, going to firmly grip Blake’s hand again.

Blake looked away from Yang’s gaze, sighs and joined their hands again, gripping and giving a quick but kind squeeze to Yang’s hand. “Thank you.”

Yang smiles at her. “Ready to go?

Blake looks at her and nods, briefly picking up her suitcase. “As I’ll ever be.”

\-----

The two catch up about small yet more positive things since they last talked - wanting the conversations to be more light and hopefully, for Blake, more distracting. The girl looked like she’d been through one hell of a night again.

Yang talked to Blake about how Sun and her decision to move out of their apartment - much to Blake’s sadness at the loss of her main safe place. Yang continues to explain, after giving her a warm quick squeeze, that Sun moved in with this guy Neptune and that Ruby needed a way to move out after college. With Yang being the _best big sister_ that she was, helped get the two sisters a place.

Yang moved on from that and informed her of Sun’s newest adventures.

“He got fired for _what_ ?!” Blake guffawed at the newest story, giving Yang her first **_real_ **crack of a smile and laugh of the night. Yang was infected with Blake’s truest expression of joy and repeated her previous statement.

“Sun got fired because he thought using a _real snake_ might earn him more tips! Unfortunately, and this is the good part,” Yang whispered, trying not to laugh. “He tested it out with that newly hired boss.”

Blake gasped and covered her mouth for a moment. “No,” she breathed out. “Not the one with _Ophidiophobia_?” Yang looked at her, prompting Blake to clarify. “Fear of reptiles.”

“Yep,” Yang snapped her fingers, the answer clicking to her.  “That’s the one. The poor sap. You should've seen what happened.” Yang tsked as they walked hand in hand. Blake had snuggled close to Yang’s arm in an attempt to get warm by placing her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“Oh Gods,” Blake sighed, closing her eyes in pained regret just from the possibilities. “What happened?”

“Well,” Yang said, “This is from Sun -  I’ll save you the long wind of it - let’s just say, when you show your boss a snake while he’s placing down a Baked Alaska cake to a table, the chances of a fire hazard go up _substantially_.”

Blake groaned out a possible question on how it ended.  “He set the table on fire?”

Yang smirked at her. “He set the table on fire.”

Blake kept her eyes closed while a hidden smile grew on her tired and slightly-in-pain face. The throb still there but hidden by Yang’s arm, and she was able to notice it less as they walked and talked for some reason.

“Where does he work now,” Blake asked.

“Right about…” Yang trailed off when her footsteps slowed until they came to a complete stop. “Here.”

Blake opened her eyes and saw the restaurants window; fire being a big thing flaring up in the window as people _ooo’ed_ and _aww’ed_ at the chefs work.  “They hired him as a waiter _here_?” Blake deadpanned in disbelief of what she saw. She could almost feel the heat from outside the small restaurant.

“Guess ‘experience with working around an open fire in the kitchen’ got him the job,” Yang commented. Blake shook her head slightly, bemused and confused at the same time.

Yang continued to walk again, Blake still hugging the woman’s arm.  “Come on, The restaurant is nearby here.”

——— 

Placing the bag of Chinese take-out into the motorcycles side bag, Yang unloaded the extra helmet to make room for it.

Blake was still a bit miffed Yang had insisted on paying for tonight. _“Think of it as me saying ‘congratulations for leaving the ass’,_ ”  and when Blake gave a deadpanned _no_ , that she could handle herself regardless of the helpless picture Adam might’ve painted, that made Yang insist on paying for it.

Blake had taken the time while they walked back to where the bike was parked to slip her arms into Yang’s sleeved jacket. The sleeves reaching a bit past her wrists but the jacket didn’t feel overwhelming, though. Or too heavy, or too much in general. Just like Yang, it was more than just enough to cover her, keeping her warm and protected from the cold. _Stylish too_ , she thought in hindsight.

      Blake also noticed how Yang’s leather jacket actually had the side-zip style with a loose leather belt at the bottom of it along with leather straps around the wrists to tighten them around. The smell was actually a mask of leather despite being faux and something of burnt cedar. Sweet but not the kind that made you sneeze. More like the kind that smelt cozy. It smelled like she was home… She missed this smell.

It took a second to realize she might’ve heard her name be called. “Huh,”  Blake dazedly called out.

Yang blinked at her, a flash of concern showing and then leaving on her face. She repeated her question to Blake tentatively. “Where are you staying?”  

Blake sighed inwardly. She knew exactly how Yang would respond to her answer.  “The uh - at the…The 8th?” Immediately Yang gasped, placing a heart over her chest in mock offense. “Blake!"

“Yang.”

“Blake,” Yang continued, despite Blake’s dry joking sarcasm. “I’m serious.”

“So am I,” Blake huffed, staring dead at her and crossing her arms, not liking one bit anyone telling her what to do at this point. Independence meaning everything to her right now - even if it felt risky.

Yang looked at her pleadingly. “Please, Blake. You and I both know how sketchy that motel is. Please, I’d feel a lot safer if you hung out with me tonight. You can plan where you’d be more comfortable after,” she continued, hoping to not seem pushy but concerned. “You know how Ruby and I are at the new place. it’s safer and has security cameras around the entire complex! Please, Blake?”

Blake squinted her eyes at her.

Yang gave her this biggest puppy pout and big eyes, even going as far as to hold both hands together in a begging gesture to her and silent mouthing of, _please_.

Blake looked away, stubborn and deeply uncomfortable at any thought of feeling controlled or belittled. But.. this was _Yang._ She did actually really want some feeling of safety after the night she endured. No one but her own parents could make her feel as safe, respected and cared about as Yang certainly did. Blake loosened her arms and placed them to her sides.

Blake didn’t want to flinch in preparation for the worst at every noise she heard tonight.

She looked at Yang, uncertain at first before she looked down and breathed. A smirk on her face and she looked back up at Yang, feeling more relaxed and tired than she had in a long time. “Okay. But _only_ for tonight.”  Yang gave the cutest excited squeal before she threw a first in the air. “ _Yes!_ It’ll be like one big sleepover!”

Blake rolled her eyes as she took the helmet from Yang’s eagerly outstretched hands. Yang climbed onto the bike, quickly followed by Blake. As soon as the key was inserted and twisted, the engine rumbled to life. The single front light flashing on in an instant. Yang finished snapping her helmet on and placed on her signature sunglasses.

“Hold on tight!” Blake effortlessly held on but not too tightly. She’s been on countless rides with Yang. She knew she wasn’t reckless when they rode together. Blake had actually fallen asleep while on a long day trip before because she had felt so comfortable and assured by Yang’s driving responsibility. Blake hoped Ruby wouldn’t mind her coming over, but she’d be lying if she said this would be the first time she had to spend the night at Yang's.

They drove but in no hurry, no rush, no eagerness. It was nice. Blake curled the side of her head more, pressing her cheek onto the blonde's hair on her back. She knew how many times she made the poor woman nervous by falling asleep before. She couldn’t help it sometimes. She’d try not to fall asleep this time, but she felt so… _okay,_ that she closed her eyes and peacefully relaxed into the night ride.

The cool air rushing past her hair, the flickering of the street and building lights flashing past her closed eyelids. Blake made a conscious effort to remind herself to grip her hands tight onto something to prevent from falling off. The motor and rumbled whirling of the bike and other cars, the occasional music and talking, stop-go from the street lights…

It was something they would do when she had hard nights similar to this. It was a way Blake could calm her mind down without even needing to talk. Something that distanced and distracted her from what’d happened. The night rides helped remind Blake that she could trust Yang to be a safe person and that nothing could possibly harm them while they drove down fun parts of the city with no real important destination with the only goal being to let go for a little while.

———

_Current location: Agent Yellow’s Apartment; Underground Parking Observation Camera Reg #1400032: (!)Outside movement indicated; Facial Recognition processing…_

_(!) Match found: Identity: Agent Black (!)_

 

The bike rumbled to a stop and everything started to become real again. With the echo of the fading engine inside the underground parking lot, it was as if the silent night was now far too loud. The crickets deafening in comparison to the busy midnight streets.  For Yang and for Blake the peace felt like it could begin to crumble or melt but … it seemed like the peace of the ride lingered around them a little longer.

“Here we are,” Yang said, removing her helmet and swaying her hair; mildly hypnotizing Blake, before Yang and turned to look at Blake from behind her. “Home sweet home.”

Slow moving, Blake dazedly detached herself from Yang. Yang undid the keys, turning the light off of the bike. Blake slid one leg off the bike and tried to hop down but felt a bit wobbly, her muscle memory still used to only moving forward on a vibrating death machine.

Yang gripped Blake’s waist as she got off the bike, holding her steady. “Takes a while to get your land-legs back,” Yang joked, winking at her. Blake was still a little too tired to give a sassy comeback yet, only able to offer her a brief smirk and eye roll before unbuckling her helmet. Blake’s sense of balance slowly returned along with becoming more awake form the overall unwinding ride.

Yang let go and walked to the back of the bike and flipped the leather holding pouch on the side of the bike open. She grabbed the plastic bag containing small individual square cardboard Chinese take-out containers. She moved it to her forearm as she placed her helmet on her handlebar - Blake placing her own on the bikes’ seat.

Yang undid the clasp travel rope from the back of the second-rider seat and removed Blake’s suitcase. Blake gripping and removing it herself with a brief thanks and earning her a ‘ _no problem_ ’ from yang.

Together they walking in silence in the underground apartment parking lot, reaching the elevator. Blake looked on, noticing the difference of the new place. Her mind still needing reminders that this was new but was in-fact Yang’s new and, more importantly safe, home.

Yang pressed the up-arrow button and they waited. It was only a second, as it wasn’t in use this late at night. The metal doors slide opened and they were greeted with the small elevator. Metal holding bars for balance, a square-pattern in the carpet, and a dark brown painting around the rest. They stepped inside and Blake leaned back against the metal holding rail, gripping it with one hand.

Yang looked at the illuminated buttons and pressed one, making it glow brighter. The doors closed and with a quick shudder, the machine began to lift them up. Yang motioned to lean back and stand near Blake, as they quietly rode upwards. The only words spoken were Yang looking at her kindly, asking if she was okay still. Blake looked at her, hoping her face conveyed more than her words, and said yes, that she’d be okay, that she was comfortable with this for tonight.

As they walked down the carpeted hallway, passing by different doors with numbers on them, Blake stopped. Yang instantly noticed and stopped as well. Before yang could even utter out a question Blake beat her to it. “Is Ruby going to be alright if I’m here?” Blake looked up, worry etching her face and eyes.

 _She really thinks that we’d mind?_ Yang blinked and almost laughed. “Of course she wouldn’t mind. Ruby already knows, actually,” Yang added sheepishly, looking away. Blake walked forward again and they joined hands as they continued walking with less doom and gloom on their minds.

———

They rounded the corner at the end of the hall and after passing a few more doors they stopped to a door on their right side. Yang grabbed her wallet and pulled a see-through card with black at the top and bottom. She hovered it over the doorknob and the card blinked green and a click from the door sounded. Yang smiled at Blake and put the card and wallet away. Turning the smooth golden oval knob, she opened the wooden door without a sound. Yang made a motion with her arm. “After you.”

Blake smirked at her for a moment and tentatively walked passed her into the still lit apartment. Yang noticed how Blake kept the jacket o and how her head and eyes moved around the new place. Yang closed and locked the door and leaned against it, watching for a moment as Blake began to walk around, getting used to the new environment.

This place was much different from when Yang and Sun used to be roommates. The walls were covered with stick-on picture frames small and big. Ruby and her different events of an art-and-craft sword and her missing toothed grin as a kid, Yang and her pigtails, grumpy with one check puffed out as she got a black eye iced by a gently scolding Tai.  Countless friend photos of yang with hers, Ruby with 1 or two, until she got older - and then there was one when they were all in college together - much to Yang’s glee - And Ruby, Blake, and Yang among their other friends bunched together in a large group photo with peace signs and Yang rubbing the top of an offended Ruby.

Blake noticed the long comfy looking couch and placed her suitcase down. It was the one Yang used to have back in the other apparent with Sun, Blake noticed. It was already covered in a soft looking sheet with a comfy pillow. A bittersweet smile to frown was on the girls’ face as she touched the back of the couch. Her head moved to look up more at the small living room with a table and tv on top of a stand with DVDs underneath it.

To the left of the entrance to their home was a similarly small kitchen to the left that would easily give a view of the small living room. The place had photos strewn around the walls and a hallway that led past the kitchen. Blake assumed that it led to where the bedrooms and bathroom was.

Blake turned back to an observing Yang.

“It’s nice,” Blake commented. Yang blew upwards at her own golden bangs. “It’s boring,” Yang added, staring at her. “I plan on maybe adding a bean bag chair or maybe a bear rug - a _fake_ one!” Yang added, noticing Blake’s look of intense disapproval at the last comment.

Blake rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen island counter. Yang followed behind her. “Are you hungry,” Yang asks, placing the plastic bag down and undoing it. She opened one with noodles, one with fish and one that had _who knows_ what type of spicy-smelling sauce.

“I may have worked up an appetite,” Blake said nonchalantly before her stomach growled loudly, causing her to give a slightly shocked look to Yang who mirrored it. Blake became embarrassed and Yang gave an easy going chuckle when they heard a door squeak open down the hall.

Blake stood up from her stool and Yang held a hand up to, a signal telling her not to move.

Blake stood stalk-still and Yang, feeling her heart begin to pound, slowly crept to the entrance of the hallway when a messy-haired Ruby showed up, and Yang stopped mid-leg-trip and mid-punch.

“Ah!” Ruby screamed, tossing the blanket; which Blake recognized as her favorite one; get tossed into the air and onto Yang’s head like a makeshift ghost costume.

“Blake!” Ruby still yelled in the same equal volume, turning her head to look away, before she cleared her throat. “um - I - “ Ruby stopped trying to talk and rushed to hug her, abandoning her flailing and confused sister. Blake, seeing it coming, hugged her back. It was always gentle, soft and never long.

Ruby separated quickly. “I missed you! It’s been, like - forever!”

Yang was completely blind to them as she slowly crawled her head out of the long and thick comforter. She started to hear giggling when she uncovered herself.

Yang huffed. “Thanks for the help,” she grumbled in good humor. Blake tried to stifle her giggles as she took the blanket from Yang and playfully rose herself to her toes and gave her a peck on the cheek, making Yang's eyes widen and face warm a bit. _Oh, Gods, her lips are so soft,_ Yang thought to herself.

Blake looked at Ruby. “Thank you for letting me stay the night,” she finished, also looking at Yang, who couldn’t make eye contact.

Ruby walked to the island and took a big whiff. “If Yang brings my favorite food home like _this_ every night, you can stay forever!” Ruby exclaimed, eagerly walking around the table isle to open up the long side cabinet in their small kitchen, above the oven. Blake moved to place the blanket on the couch but was surprised to see Ruby move to the chair nearby. “You girls eat here,” Blake asked, confused and curious.

Ruby had snagged 2 fortune cookies on her plate along with orange chicken and white rice. “Yep! We like to talk, watch movies or rematch each other at different games. It makes it more fun,” Ruby said, looking cheerily at Blake, while her eyes flicked over to Yang.

Yang was having a hard time picking her food, staring intently at the open square containers and an open plate. Blake took Ruby’s cue and walked over to her. “You okay,”  Blake asked, causing Yang to jump a little. “Huh? Oh, yeah just… can’t um, figure out what I want?” Yang answered rather sheepishly.

Blake looked at the food and took the last plate on the kitchen island, sliding it over to herself. Blake lifted her other hand, outstretched and waiting. Yang gingerly gave her plate to Blake, curious.

Blake looks at the open food containers, then Yang, squinting a little in thought at her and turns back. She starts spooning a combination of things onto Yang’s plate, and then makes her own; of course, filled with the fish-rice-seaweed and noodle mix, adding in sweet-salt croutons. Grabbing the last two fortune cookies, she places one on her own and the other on Yangs. Blake hands Yang her plate.

“Thanks,” Yang says, dazed a bit, and Blake gives her a smile in return. Yang follows her to their living room and they both sit on the couch. Yang turns on the TV and browses their Netflix and picks something that was funny but mindless to hear in the background. Ruby finished her dinner as they chuckle at the show and kicks down the leg rest of the recliner chair and stands up.

She takes a large inhale and dramatically shouts out, point a finger to Yang, and challenges her to a duel. “I, Ruby Rose, Challenge my sister, Yang, to a Duel of Desserts!” Yang looks at her and gets this wild large-toothy grin on her face that could only spell trouble, and sets her plate on their long center table. “I, Yang Xiao long, Accept your challenge,” Yang dramatically yells back, standing up and getting into a battle stance with a fist posed in a defensive position in front of herself.

Before long, Blake was slowly eating her dinner while Yang ate hers. She was entertained by the sister's play of banter. The battleship board was laid out, the boats and dot pieces finishing being placed when Ruby points at her sister animatedly.

“Justice will be swift,” She starts, then crushes her hand into a dramatic fist. “Justice will be painful,” She closes her eyes, before throwing her fist into the air energetically. “It will be - _DELICIOUS_!” Yang makes a first and her arm is close to her chest - an expression meant to convey her eagerness for the challenge. “Bring it on, little sister!” Yang then stands and points just as dramatically at her. “I’m ready for anything!”  

The two go to bat. Blake starts to gently hint to Ruby certain moves to make, much to Yang’s mock hurt and Blake stifling her giggles at her and sitting next to Yang to join in.

“You activated my Trap Card, “ Yang eventually yells out and calls out a point she could now tell had the last point of a battleship opening on Ruby’s end.

“Noooo,” Ruby mock-sobbed, her chin dropping to the table. “My fearless soulddiiierrrssss…”

In the end, Ruby had managed to win their game when it was one last hit on either board. After she won she got up, going to the freezer with a swagger in her step. Yang was dramatically shocked and fell over to lay back on the floor while proclaiming a brutal defeat.

Ruby turned her head, lightly chuckling at her older sister. Shoulder-length brown and red tipped-end hair tossing itself over her shoulder as she called out across the kitchen island. “Blake,” Ruby called out, causing Blake to turn her head, humming in a questioning tone while Yang finished putting the two battleship boards away under the table and sat next to Blake.

Ruby looked at Blake. “Was wondering what your favorite ice-cream flavor is,” Ruby inquired. Yang turns around and crosses her arms, resting them at the edge of the couch. “I thought you were going to pick for tonight,” Yang asked incuriously, but she knew what her sister was up to.

Ruby looked at her sister then Blake before her face softened with a shrug and a cute smile. “I changed my mind?” Blake looked down at the carpet for a moment, her own face softened, before telling Ruby she would love chocolate.

———

That’s how they had almost emptied an entire carton of ice cream between the three of them. Leftover Chinese placed in the fridge, everyone freshly dawning their normal P.J.’s, and Ruby passed out in the recliner chair with an elder Zwei snuggled at the footrest. A rose patterned white blanket was wrapped over a very peaceful Ruby.

 

Yang and Blake continued to catch up on their favorite action show, enjoying how the genre allowed women to be real and flawed and badass. Blake eventually fell asleep on top of Yang, who pulled Blake’s favorite blanket up to cover them;  Yang making sure she was comfortable and wouldn’t fall off. Yang took a look at the snug woman and had a fleeting memory of when Blake had first come to her and Sun one night in the pouring rain. It was during that time when Yang realized that the bruises Blake endured sometimes weren’t always only the visible ones.

\--

 _Yang opened the door to pouring rain outside and a soaking wet, shivering like a leaf, Blake with bloody cuts and a busted lip. Yang instantly brought her into her and Sun’s apartment and yelled for Sun to get some towels. Sun came out of a hallway and asked what the ruckus what about when he saw her, yelled that he got it, and rushed back to them with towels. Blake tried drying her hair off while Yang wrapped the other around her, trying to get some of the soaking wetness off her._  

_Yang had asked if she was comfortable jumping into a warm shower at their place. Blake shook her head but another heavy bout of shivers changed her mind. Yang asked her to follow her, that the bathroom was right in the hallway._

_Yang promised she could rest in her room for the night, as thunder rumbled, and then a crash and light flashed nearby. Blake shouted, ‘No!’ Yang flipped her head back to her, eyes widened from surprise and worry._

_Blake lowered her voice. “Please don’t.”_

_Blake asked her to rest next to her - not able to feel safe or comfortable here in a new space alone - the lightning only to making it all it worse. So now here Yang was, watching her rest and looking for any tell-tale signs of a nightmare. The queen-sized bed and yellow comforter being big enough to provide enough room and comfort for the two of them._  

_A slight warm but painful chest pain could be felt as she observes Blake fitfully, tensely rest. A larger black t-shirt from Sun visible. Bruises, small bandages and the still faint smell of cleaning alcohol.  She still carried the scent of rain, Blake being too nervous to stay in the hot shower for too long._

_Yang began resting, her eyes drooping closed. Settled that Blake would be okay for tonight when Blake whimpered in her sleep. Yang peeled her eyes open slightly, and carefully tries to touch her arm, causing an immediate reaction. Blake winced and gasped awake, her eyes wide open, Yang whispers comforts, that she’s safe and with her and Sun, that she’s okay. Blake’s eyes teared up and she breaths, trying and failing to hold back shuddering sobs. Yang’s heart breaks in two and asks her to come here, opening her arms and Blake surges her way to Yangs warm, comforting, and protective embrace._

_Yang gently pets and cradles the back of Blake’s head, promising to always be here and that she’s safe until the breathing calms down. Blakes tears finally stop from crying herself back to sleep. Yang closes her eyes as she falls asleep with Blake tightly woven into her for the night._

_\--_

The anger Yang felt towards the man who was doing this to her couldn’t always be hidden when she had used to talk to Blake about her frustrations. As she looked down now at the Blake next to her, back pressed against the couch cushions and arm hugging Yang’s abdomen with her head on her shoulder, something was different. This was a full grown woman who made a very big, frightening choice against someone she seemed to have loved, feared, and was heartbroken by more times than Yang could count.

 Yang tucked the side of her head into the pillow, wanting to heal the wounds that were inside and out on Blake. Her right arm hugging Blake around her shoulders a little more. From the gentle shuffling she made, Blake adjusted herself and brushed the top of her head and ears bent against her skull to bump underneath Yang’s chin, and draped herself moreover Yang as she let out a soft huff of air, asleep.

Yang glanced down at the woman once more and closed her eyes. With her mind at ease, Yang was falling swiftly asleep; confident that Blake was going to be finally, truly safe.

 

Or so she thought.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last slow-paced chapter of the story. Most of the ones after this become VERY action based.


	3. Threats & Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wakes up to a humous sight of the Rose/Xiao Long siblings and they try to settle in with figuring out what to do next.

****[Friday; 12:51 AM; Monkey King’s den]

 

It was late at night, the moon in the dark sky with a few stars twinkling above. They shone through the city street lights while cricket chirping popped up like background noise. Small-to-large houses lining up on the night-fallen city street.

 

A male with spiky blonde hair donning a white shirt, black pants waiter uniform could be seen walking along the sidewalk that leads to his apartment. Sun was still really missing his fellow blonde counterpart but he was happy Yang was able to find a place for herself and support her younger sister, Ruby. Among other things… like tall, blue-haired, and ‘intellectual’… Sun sighed dreamily at the thought.

 

He walked past the reserved parking lot, noticing a new car on the lot - a shiny red Mustang. _That’s cool,_ Sun thought. _Guess the Addisons family finally got that new car._ He smirked to himself at how fast it looked like the car could go. He passing by the small apartment-houses until he found his door number and went to try and unlock it but realized it already was, again.

 

His mind had a spark of panic but he tried to calm himself down. _Neptune must’ve forgotten again,_ he attempted to reassure himself. Sun sighs to himself, “I really gotta teach him to be more careful around here…” and walked into the oddly dim-light apartment. “Neptune, I’m home,” he called out in an average quiet tone, just in case he was actually still awake.

 

He received no response as he closed the brown door behind him, placing the keys directly down on the small table, making the keys clank against it for a second.

 

Something felt… off, to Sun. But he shrugged it off as just coming home from walking in the dark. He undid his black waiter sash and kicked his shoes off. Grumbling, however, with trying to undo his neck collar called a “tie” and continued to aimlessly take his clothes off as he approached the bathroom.

 

“A hot shower releasing a night-shift worth of stress is just what I needed…” Sun pleasantly mumbled to himself. He heard a knock at a door and assumed it was Neptune finally coming home from his own late night shift. “Just me, Nep! You can come in,” he called out over the rushing shower water and hot steam. He heard the knock again and realized it wasn’t from outside the bathroom door, but possibly the front door instead.

 

“Damn iiitttt…" Sun whined, bending forward and turning the shower knobs until the water turned off. Sun grabbed the towel hanging around the shower curtain and rushed to get his wet flattened hair and body off as he wraps it around his waist, walking to the front door as the door knocking gets louder. Sun hesitates when his gut twinges. Something felt off to be getting a knock so late at night. “Just a minute!”

 

Sun retreats back to his bedroom and goes to his closet, quickly putting on a shirt and grabbing boxers from his dresser before going back to the brown wooden door. He abandons the towel on their couch as his freshly cleaned feet step on the carpet and grasps a seemingly random long wooden stick near the door.  

 

He grasps the doorknob hesitantly before opening the door - instantly regretting not being more careful than he was already. Sun had maybe a second to widen his eyes before a black-gloved fist was punched into his jaw and the red-haired intruder welcomed themselves in. Blackness with bright colored spots filled his vision, followed by hot fury shooting into his veins along with a painful throb on his face and a burst of a massive adrenaline rush into his body; making him feel uncomfortably hot.

 

Sun breathed in, gathering himself. He’s been professionally trained with his Bo Staff and mixed martial arts and had gone through years of training. He was prepared for the day Adam might’ve lost his cool, but knew he might need some help - and soon if the weapons on Adam’s waist indicated anything. The cold night air is carried into the small living room but it barely affected Sun as he got up and grasped his staff.

 

Adam, alerted by the slight noise behind him, turned and stopped his progressive search for what Sun could only have assumed to be for Blake.

 

“Where is she?”

 

It was a demand, the man’s voice cocky and layered with anger underneath his cool, fake, surface. Unaffected and nonchalant, even with Sun now holding a tall wooden pole and being in a rather odd defensive stance.

 

“Not here,” Sun tone more easily betrayed how disgruntled he was, yet still maintained his cool. “Now leave,” he said, hoping to stop this confrontation before it gets dangerous. “This is your last warning, _Adam_.”

 

Adam began to walk towards the door, Sun moved out of the way defensively - still entirely untrusting. The man in the black suit grasped the doorknob, before slamming harshly closed and jabbed his elbow behind himself. Sun, prepared this time, deflected the attack with his staff and moved away from the wall near the door and into the more open space, twirling his staff behind him into another stance with his left palm in front of him.

 

“I’m not leaving until you tell me where she is!” Adam threw a kick with an open-palmed punch, his attempts to knock Sun off his center coming without hesitation- it was matched and blocked; returned with punches, trips at the feet, and kicks. Adam was able to leave multiple hits to Sun’s side and his head, leaving him winded but not enough to knock him down.

 

They both landed an attack at the same time - Sun swinging at the intruders hip with his staff, landing the hit. Adam was able to land a kick behind Sun’s knee. Both briefly destabilized, but Sun had fallen to a knee from Adam’s strike. He went to stand back up but was kicked into the face, which was then accompanied with a very long, sharp, silver knife pressed and prickling his throat.

 

Adam was on top of him and now had a complete advantage.

 

_Shit!_

 

“If you won’t tell me where she is… then maybe you can deliver her my message, _monkey boy._ ” Adam hissed; his cool facade melted away by malice and hatred. Just before Sun could make another sound the knife was removed from his throat and he was swiftly knocked out by a hard brutal whack to the side of his head.

 

Adam left the house looking as if a fight never occurred. The blond male Faunus laid limp in his bed looking bloody and bruised. He was completely unconscious with a piece of paper balled up in his hand.

 

The front door is softly closed and silence is all that is heard once more in the small urban apartment.

—

 

The first thing Blake realized was the rumbling mechanic whirring sound, followed by yelling, the attempt at someone saying “shhh!” Then … laughter? Blake’s ear twitched, unable to tune out the noises when she sniffed the air. Warmth; cooked bacon…sugar - sweet honey maple syrup; citrusy… orange juice - and the distinct smell of … flour.

 

Blake mumbled to herself while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, blinking at the living room and the complete lack of her warmth and safety from the night before. She sat up from the surprisingly very comfy couch and turned her head to the noise.

 

Low and behold, the noise and smells came from the same place. Yang stopped what she was doing and waved at Blake sheepishly - entirely covered in flour in random places. Ruby yells and jumps up dramatically - slamming a bag of the remaining flour over Yang’s head, making Yang drop forward with a loud “oof!” on-to the floor.

 

“Oh! Good morning, Blake!” Ruby said in surprise, holding the empty bag of flour in her hands, before hiding it behind her and grinning guiltily. “Sorry if we woke up.”

 

Blake smiled at their antics. “Good morning, Ruby,” she said. Standing up and stretching. Yang groaned as she stood up coughing. “Good morning, Yang.”

 

“We made breakfast!” Ruby explained, positioning her hands to display the laid out breakfast, somehow undisturbed from whatever had caused this playful kitchen food fight amongst the sisters. Plates of pancakes, a pitcher or orange juice, bacon, toast… it looked and smelled delicious. The rest of the kitchen was a mess, but this layout on the kitchen island was dazzling.

 

“Yeah,” Yang pipped in, dusting a lot of the powdered flour off of her hair and arms. “Thought you could use a full meal with the kind of day we have planned,” Yang grinned, with this glean in her eye that has always spelled trouble

 

Blake’s amusement drifted to wariness. It was probably much too early for whatever Yang might have in store for the day.

 

As they comfortably settle into peace and eating, the conversation naturally pops up about what Blake is going to do next. Yang opens her mouth to speak but Blake raises her hand in a signal for her to pause. "I know what you're going to say," Blake says, sighing, "and you're right. I can't go back there. I can't go back to Adam, to that... place,", Blake says, her voice wavering - no longer calling what she had a "home" - because it was everything but a home. It was a cage for tortured souls, locked away and brainwashed into thinking it was better that way.  Yang looked at her softly but with concern so clearly written on her face. "So stay here," Yang says, so simply. Like it was the easiest thing to do.

 

... Maybe it was. Yang and Ruby waited for the immediate “I can’t” Blake always responded with, in her hopeless longing, yet fearful toned. But it didn’t come. Their eyebrows rose, as Blake’s eyes looked away, contemplating.

 

“… If I do this - “ The sisters instantly squeaked in excitement. “If I do this- “ Blake rose her voice slightly, trying to be serious. “I can’t just stay here and do nothing; And - “ Blake cut Yang off, who looked eager and frustrated, like she was about to debate that Blake could just do as she played at this point, after all, she’d seen. Like Blake had been through enough hell, she had paid with escaping with her life and soul still attached. The least Yang and Ruby felt they could do was give her this joy and safety. Something she would more likely consider “home”.

 

They set the dishes to the sink and decided to go full on into the conversation. Blake for the first serious time being open to it. It went from “this is how long I’ll stay so you don’t have to worry” to “what have your goals been for your life”. They talked… a lot. Blake talked about what she really wanted to do- one of them was finding a new job. She didn’t want to go back to her old one - but was thankful she even had one, to begin with. Blake decided not to be there for more than a year - she wants to heal but is so eager now to move forward with her life. To breathe fresh air.

—

One of the surprising lists of things she wants to finally do that she put off was re-learning self-defense.

 

That part made the sisters’ jaws drop. The book worm knew previous combat? Yang already planned to teach her but - “Re-learn?” Yang gasped, taken aback. “Yes - my father wanted me to know how in case I ever needed to use those skills but…” Blake’s eyes drifted off. “I guess it didn’t help me much as I got older and the bully didn’t look the same when I was a kid…”

 

“Hey,” Yang cut in. “You got us now.” Yang placed a hand over Blakes’.

 

“Yeah,” Ruby repeated the gesture.

 

They finished talking about who did what chores and where Blake could sleep. Yang brought up going to the mall later. “All apart of why you needed a JAM-packed breakfast, am I right? Eh - eh? You guys? No?”

 

Groaning from Ruby and a soft shake of Blake’s head was her response.

 

They agree to go shopping for supplies and a new way for Blake to rest with them as a new member of their family and as a roommate. Blake leaves to go get dressed for the day in the bathroom, Ruby to her room.

 

Yang, however, still in her tank top and sweatpants, walks out to the small balcony and closes the glass sliding door behind her. She overlooks the street as the mid-morning sun is rising clear in the sky now, shining over other apartment rooftops and light glaring off windows in a way that isn’t too harsh but actually comforting. The cool air drifted in her hair, and the cars drove back and forth.

 

Yang put her sunglasses on, leaning over the metal railing and dialed a classified number on her scroll. A very computerized voice responded to her - asking for identification, as was per protocol. Yang began to talk about the next mission her and Ruby would take with their boss.

 

“The mission is fine; It’s not that,” Yang answered. 

 

“What seems to be the problem, then?” Ms. White, their employer, asked patiently - although someone annoyed.

 

“A brief family emergency popped up. It won't take long to take care of, but we might need to postpone any operations for a few days or a week; tops.”

 

Yang knew how this sounded - top secret operations stopped for a girl. But Blake was never just some girl. She was worth doing this for. So yang could only explain the importance of why she was suddenly asking for this, while not giving too much about Blake away.

 

“… Very well. Please be aware these jobs are not the same as what you used to do in a normal office job. They are very serious and very time sensitive. I don’t make these allowances of absences often, you know.”

 

Yang breathed quietly in relief. “I understand. Thank you.”   

—

 

The girls are dressed in comfortable t-shirts of carrying styles, and jeans, as they waltz around different shops in the mall. Yang grabbing Blake and whisking her off to different ones, an eager ruby right on their heels. The went from candle shops to a puppy rescue center - much to Blake’s hesitancy.

 

They’re able to purchase a payment down for two large twin beds. Blake argued she didn’t want to do that, but Yang insisted that if she was going to take being where she was serious, she shouldn’t be resting where she does; that she deserved a bed. “It’s a human right, Blake!”  At some point Blake wondered what she was fighting against and relented; her brain not fully used to processing the kindness without some warning of ‘payback’ for it later.

 

They must have wandered around for a while. laughing, eating, getting out new clothing for Blake to try and have. Blake tells them she doesn’t want to keep taking more from them because of her predicament but they but dismissively wave hands at her. “it’s fine, Blake! We actually really want to!” Ruby squeaked, layering a large and multicolored pile of shirts in her hands. Yang joined in, telling her not to worry and just enjoy it, as she shoved her into a changing room and closed the door to a surprised and grumpy Blake. “Happy to help!” Yang yelled back. They only got a few new things for Blake - who insisted not wanting much. Arguing that she’d much rather pick up the rest of her clothing eventually from her old place. The sisters accepted it.

 

—

With many different shopping bags in hand, three very tired women walk to their apartment.  What made them drop their bags was a sight they hadn’t expected to see.

 

There, late at night, was a bruised, bloody and beaten up Sun Wukong; passed out in front of their door.

 

Sun mumbles in stirring awake, the relief achingly brief. “What happened”, “who did this”. Sun says “Adam” and Blake’s blood runs cold, sweating and muscles tense.

 

Yang touches her hand for a second before taking the note Sun was handing out. They read it together - Blake’s hand gripping yang’s much tighter now.

 

“He-He's not gonna stop,” Blake says in a clear, stuttering tone. Shock erasing any other emotions at the moment. “It’s gonna be okay,” Yang said gently. “We need to call the police,” Blake said, with no hesitation. A rarity - as the mention of law enforcement used to make her entirely panicked and afraid before.

 

Blake was surprising everyone, lately. Even herself.

 

They make the call and Yang talks with Blake a bit, offering Sun an ice pack and some water. An EMT would be arriving to properly check Sun out and treat him. Blake felt doubtful the police would do much if anything. But that was due to her own personal experiences.

The ambulance and police arrive. Sun is wrapped in bandages, given pain medication. He has a broken rib and a moderate head concussion, along with a swollen eye and busted lip. Sun said it could’ve been worse. Then, they examine Blake. Whom’s bruises are still visible.

 

The Police ask how Sun and Blake got their marks. “who attacked you?” The woman in uniform asked. They explain how it was the same person, and while sun tells his story, Blake’s is much longer.

 

Yang wraps a blanket of Blake’s shoulders and stands nearby as she explains it all. What she’s endured, her fears - and the letter.

 

The policewoman takes it and flashes her light on it, reading it seriously. They decide to make a call to the station, ordering for all officers to look out for the man Sun described, Blake, agreeing it was a description that matched Adam.

 

As Blake talked, an officer went to their old place and said there was no sign of Adam anywhere. As in - all his belongings were gone. It had been as if he never existed. The officer told the group she was just as confused as them.

 

The police said good night and that they’d keep watch to track him down; His ID and license plate number issued to all surrounding patrol units in the area. With that, the officer bid them goodnight and for them to call again if anything suspicious happens.

 

The group thanks them and head inside. Ruby asks if sun wanted to stay the night with them - he agrees. They all get a sleepover spread around the living room. All in p.j.s again, everyone seems to be unwinding.

 

Except for one.

 

“I’m scared,” Blake whispers to yang, as the group is cuddled in pillows and blankets with a movie playing. The large panther plushie yang bought her from the mall nearby.

 

Yang’s arm over Blake’s shoulder draws her closer.

 

“Maybe I should go back to him,” Blake mutters quietly. “Just tell him to stop, that the police know everything. Maybe he’ll finally listen…” Blake wants to vomit at the idea but feels so desperate to feel ok again.

 

The room feels foreign when she thinks of leaving - it feels like it's spinning all around her now. “No,” Yang says, bringing her a little out of her head and back into the moment. “You’re safer here, I promise.” Yang pleads. “Tomorrow - we can start really training you for self-defense,” Blake says ok, and huddles more into yang, her warmth is the only thing that un-tightens her shoulders and slows the room from spinning

 

Tomorrow would be different, Blake told herself, and hung on to that thought to prevent the panic from surfacing, until she fell asleep with the resting group around her.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA IM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS FIC HANGING FOR LIKE. ALMOST 6 MONTHS.
> 
> life, amirite... ^^' 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. 
> 
> Next time: Blake takes back her life a little more and begins another step in recovery - Yang is there for every step.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone encouraging me to write more and to give this a shot.  
> Also thanks to my beta reader LazyKatie (how the tides have turneddd). You really saved my hide with some typo's.


End file.
